après tout ce que je t'ai fais subir
by fee vagabonde
Summary: entrons dans la caboche d'axel juste après le départ de roxy... yaoi, lime assez marqué, c'est une sorte de lettre un peu décousue au début.


**Titre** : j'ai un peu hésité, mais finalement j'ai repris mon choix de départ.

**Auteur** : ben… moi… enfin, je crois… attendez… je vérifie… j'espère que c'est moi, que je suis moi… haaaaaaaa !! Tiens je suis roux ! Oui c'est parce que j'ai eut mon bac avec mention, et maman m'a payé une couleur de cheveux. Bordeaux. Parait que ça me va.

**Base** : kingdom hearts. Faux être un peu nunuche pour venir jusqu'ici par hasard quand même

**Résumé** : en fait, nous sommes dans la cervelle de mon choupinou-personnalité-optionnelle-futur-cosplay Axel, juste entre le moment un roxy le quitte et ses première apparition dans kh2. Mais vous allez le remarquer très vite, j'ai **pas** pris soin de faire attention au langage habituel de mon pyro-porc-épic préféré. Le langage, c'est plus le mien.

**Genre** : je sais pas trop. J'ai tendance à pas mal faire bobo à mes persos, y a toujours un peu de sauce tomate, de beurre noir, mais en général c'est pas bien méchant. C'est juste un peu brut de décoffrage. Mais je tiens à préciser que dans ma légère schizophrénie, l'une de mes personnalités s'este reconnue chez axel (une autre s'est reconnue chez L de death note…)

**Couples** : rhaaaa ! Akuroku powaaa !! C'est mes chouchous. Et je me sens assez troublé que leur relation amoureuse soit si crédible avec l'histoire, par exemple axel parle concrètement d'amour quand il meurs et qu'il parle de Roxas… et puis dans la scène de FM, sur le clocher de la gare, le sourire de roxy fait… amoureux, vraiment…

**Disclaimer** : axel ? T'es a roxy finalement ? Bon, on va distribuer le butin. Roxas, tu prends axel, moi je prends zex, il est mimi, marlulu ? Tu prends qui ? Vexen ?? Berk… larxene, tu prends marlulu évidemment… mais ça va pas le faire, la… hé ! Demyx il est tout seul ! Je prends !! Patron ? Il prend sa secrétaire, évidemment ! Faite gaffe patron, à pas le mettre en mode berserk, hein ! Sérieusement : square. Forever.

**Avertissement** : ha lala… c'es bourré de répétitions, en ce moment j'ai pas de béta-lectrice (elle a mieux a faire : assurer son avenir !) c'est peut-être un peu cru mais au moins j'étais inspiré.

**Note** : cette fic s'est déroulée dans ma tête toute rédigée, dans l'ordre, toutes les idées rangées ! C'est complètement dingue ! Et ce pendant que Christina m'enquiquinait avec son câlin du matin. Et oui je suis plus créatif quand je suis malheureux.

Deux coquilles vides côtes à côte. On leur dit qu'elles retrouveront un jour leur plénitude.

Deux coquilles vides seule à seule. Elles mangent des glaces à l'eau de mer et elles trouvent le moyen de trouver ça bon. On peut aimer quelque chose lorsqu'on est vide ?

Deux coquilles vides qui trouvent le moyen de se déchirer.

Je suis une coquille vide, une chose qui ne ressent rien, qui n'aime rien, alors…

Alors pourquoi cet effondrement sourd qui résonne à l'intérieur de moi lorsque je vois ton dos qui s'éloigne sans se retourner, à jamais ?

Toi qui m'as laissé rentrer dans ta vie, rentrer jusque dans ta chambre, rentrer en toi, même, après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu ne ressens rien ?

Qu'y a-t-il entre nous sinon l'une de ces connexions qui n'existent qu'entre les vivants ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a fait détruire cette connexion inexistante sinon un sentiment que je ne peux pas ressentir ?

Je t'ai attrappé la tête de mes deux mains pour t'obliger à me regarder, à m'écouter, mais je n'ai rien réussi à te dire, et je n'ai pas pu te regarder moi-même. J'ai juste senti ton regard vide et meurtrier sur moi, et j'ai fermé les yeux. Je t'ai embrassé avec force et sans retenue, je t'ai brûlé, étouffé, tant que je tenais ton visage prisonnier. J'étais certain que tu allait te débarrasser de moi à cet instant et que ce lien entre nous, fictif et fragile, était brisé.

Mais tu t'es laissé faire.

A cet instant où cette connexion imaginaire était détruite, je me suis décidé à tout détruire. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre et j'ai foncé. Je nous ai transportés dans ta chambre, je t'ai tordu le dos pour que tu restes contre moi, je t'ai tordu le cou pour y incruster ma bouche et la douleur a ouvert la tienne.

Mais tu n'as rien dit.

Je t'ai arraché ton manteau, je t'ai jeté sur ton lit, ta tête a cogné contre le mur, je t'ai écrasé de mon poids à t'en étouffer, je t'ai agrippé les bras en enfonçant mes ongles au point de faire perler ton sang, tant je ne voulais pas que tu m'échappe. Je t'ai mordu les flancs, j'ai léché ton ventre, j'ai sucé ces deux petits boutons de peau rose que tu portais sous tes vêtements.

Mais tu n'as pas bronché.

Puis je t'ai arraché ton pantalon, tu étais nu et à ma merci, je t'ai regardé, j'ai regardé ce que je t'avais fait. J'ai contemplé l'être que j'avais meurtri et auquel je voulais appartenir, l'être qui fixait le plafond, sans un geste, le regard vide et froid. Je t'ai touché, à nouveau. Mes dents ont mordu tes cuisses, tout ton corps est passé entre mes doigts, et une grande partie sous ma langue. Puis je me suis allongé sur toi, j'ai glissé mes genoux sous les tiens pour que tu m'enfermes de tes jambes, je t'ai caressé les épaules pour que tu m'enfermes de tes bras, je t'ai embrassé pour que tu m'enfermes de tes lèvres.

Mais tu n'as as bougé.

Etais-tu donc une poupée ? Moi qui n'aspirais qu'à être la tienne, qui voulait t'appartenir, tu te laissais posseder ? Non pas que cela me déplu, mais c'était tellement loin de ce que je ressentais… Ainsi, tu étais mon jouet, j'étais ton maître, et je pouvais faire selon mes désirs. Et ce que je désirais, c'était toi. Alors je t'ai pris. Je me suis enfoncé en toi, ta bouche tordue s'est détournée de mes baisers, tu as serré les dents, tes yeux ont pleuré.

Mais tu ne t'es pas défendu.

Puis je me suis reculé, je suis presque ressorti de ton corps trop petit pour contenir tout le mal que je te faisais. Tu t'es agrippé aux draps, ton corps s'est tordu.

Tu voulais hurler, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

Tu ne voulais pas que je revienne en toi, mais tu m'as laissé faire

Je t'ai fait subir une souffrance que tu ne méritais pas, tu étais en sueur, ta chair se contractait, et tu t'es mordu les lèvres pour endurer. Et ton sang a perlé. Savais-tu à quel point j'aime sa couleur ? Tu l'as peut-être su lorsque je tes embrassé, lorsque j'ai léché cette couleur qui m'appartenais. Puis soudainement, tous mes vœux se sont réalisés. Tes lèvres que tu avais mordues, tes bras que j'avais griffés, tes jambes que j'avais meurtri, m'ont enfermé. Enfin tu m'enchaînais, comme je l'avais tant voulu. Et quand je fus au plus profond de toi, tes jambes m'emprisonnèrent au point de m'étouffer, et je fus privé de tout mouvement. J'ai relevé ma tête, nos regards se sont croisés, et j'ai réalisé. Tu étais enfin le maître, et tu me commandais. Après m'avoir laissé te faire mal, m'avoir laissé foncer comme un fou, tu m'ordonnais simplement de ralentir. Alors j'ai ralenti, au point de m'arrêter. C'était à moi de souffrir, et je ne suis pas ressorti. J'ai juste un peu bougé, un peu tordu mon propre corps, juste assez pour te heurter, juste assez pour que tu comprennes ce que je voulais te faire ressentir. Juste assez pour que tes bras me serrent contre toi, pour que ta bouche s'ouvre en grand dans un profond soupir, pour que tes talons me caressent l'échine. Juste assez pour que tu te cambres sous moi, pour que tes doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux, pour que tu colles mon visage contre le tien. Juste assez pour que tu me murmure quelque chose que je n'avais jamais entendu, peut-être pas même de mon vivant.

Bien sur, tu n'as fait que comprendre, nous avons imaginé le plaisir, nous avons imaginé l'amour, puisque nous ne ressentons rien. Nous sommes des coquilles vides, donc tout cela était factice.

Même ton baiser. Même tes mots.

Même ce sourire ensoleillé qui est apparu sur tes lèvres lorsque tu étais avec moi. Et seulement moi.

Je suis vide et cela m'a convenu tant que tu étais avec moi. Mais ce que tu voulais, toi, je ne l'avais pas. Les questions sur ce cœur que tu avais, cette moitié de toi qui n'avais pas disparu, les réponses que tu cherchais, je ne les avais pas. Et tu en avais besoin plus que de moi. Même si moi, j'avais besoin de toi plus que de tout.

Après tout ce que je t'avais fais subir, tu es parti sans te retourner, comme pour me confirmer que nous ne ressentons rien.

Alors pourquoi cet anéantissement en moi si je n'éprouves rien ?


End file.
